Blind ignorance
by AnnAurion
Summary: When you love: You don't care, you just brake the rules. And meeting the consequences is not considered. AU


_Okaaay, __so this is my first English fic. Be… humble? I mean, if there's a mistake that only a retarded could make, um… XD –can't find words- I'll be ashamed. Yeah. That. I mean, I always write compositions in English classes thinking: yeah, yeah, take that miss, you won't correct anything. And when she returns it… it has a lot of mistakes. I go like: oh shit! And that's why I never had guts to write a fanfic in English… So just laugh at me and keep it to yourselves.. XD_

_I really think it's so useless to aply an disclaimer here. I mean... this is fan fiction net. FANfic. XD Naruto FANfic. I obviously don't own it. But well, there it is._

* * *

"Sasuke I give you 5 seconds to get here!"

…no response.

"Sasuke!"

…

"Get your ass here!"

…nothing..

"You fucker… Who-"

"Have you ever heard the term 'be kind'?"

"Have you ever heard the term 'if you don't come here now your ass is gonna be so sore that you'll be sorry forever'?"

"See."

"Shut up! Get down here!"

"Well. You'll have to beg."

"You know I won't!"

"And I also know that the all boyish and rude Haruno girl can't climb trees."

"I can destroy them!"

He could never count the seconds between the last word she said and the immense explosion caused by her punch full of inhuman, freaky, gorilla's strength. Because there was none. He was already in the air, jumping from a destroyed tree to an intact one.

"You damn gorilla!"

"You damn fucker!"

"Can you stop this?! Geez, you sure are a headache…"

"Uncle Kakashi! Sasuke is mocking me again!"

"I'm not the one who started screaming and threatening like a damn hyena."

"You're so dead Uchiha."

The older one sweat dropped. How could two innocent little kids hate and swear so much? Where's the cuteness? "Looook. I know you guys don't get along well. But, I think that's the best idea if you have to cooperate together. Oh. And Sakura, watch your language." He had to blame Naruto for that, he was such a dirty mouth.

"I can't cooperate with that fuc--demon!"

"Are you sure that thing is a human?" The said demon pointed to the pink haired girl from the stalk where he was supporting himself.

Oh, another destroyed tree…

--

--

_"Hello I'm Haruno Sakura!"_

_"…"_

_"Guess what. I summoned you!"_

_"…"_

_"My uncle was the one who taunt me how to summon demons."_

_"..." What was wrong with__ him? Maybe she summoned a mute…_

_"I hope we'll get to know each other well!"_

_"…" Okay. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable._

_"D-do you understand me?"_

_"…head."_

_"Huh? Speak louder!"_

_"…Such a big forehead."_

_Well. That's how it started. Sakura was a seven years old child, and as all seven years old child, she expected a great and powerful and handsome demon, always polite and making sure she would be safe every day._

_But that one only matched with the third dreamy option. _

_"Wha-what?!"_

_"You heard me. And don't disguise yourself as a sweet girl."_

_And what the hell? That demon seemed to have the same age as her! Goodbye tall, muscled, mature, noble demon._

_"I bet your true self is an arrogant one who will only introduce me to the outside circle because you are a showoff."_

_"What the hell are you talking about!"_

_"You don't even know me. Don't talk to me so friendly. It's annoying! Why did you have to summon me?! I didn't ask for that!"_

_"Y-you brat!"_

_"Go look yourself at a mirror. And here." He threw a book at her. "It's the regulation book. Read it."_

_"I-it's very big, I don't want!"_

_"Ah of course, you can't read. That forehead must be just weight."_

_And that was it. He asked for it. Now he would meet the consequences._

_She started crying. Like. Hard. Very hard. _

_--_

_--_

The first encounter was far from her perfect and pedophilic romantic dream of those she used to have while training the summoning technique. Meaning, he was a monster. How could he treat her like shi--trash? And his red eyes scared her. It looked like he wanted to kill her…

The main objective of that… union was training and accomplishing missions. An elite shinobi with a demon meant instant kill. Kakashi was proud, Sakura knew; she was only seven years old. Even though her demon wasn't that powerful and still very young: he himself had only been able to summon his at the age of fourteen. She was indeed gifted with perfect chakra control and quick learning.

It's been a month since that tragic day. Well, at least there was some progress. Sort of. For example, it was not "hey, you." or "human" anymore. He started calling her by her name. But actually he preferred to call her by nicknames.

_"Hyena."_

_"I'm not…"_

_--_

_"Gorilla."_

_"I'm not!"_

_--_

_"Forehead freak."_

_"I'M NOT!"_

Yeah, nicknames.

* * *

1...2...3!

"Happy birthday Sakura!"

"Thanks uncle Kakashi!"

"I'm so happy… my little girl is fourteen!"

"Yeah!"

"So proud… Soon she'll leave this house like a whole woman!"

"Okay…"

"It's not my Cherry-chubby anymore!"

"Okay uncle! We all get it damnit!!"

"Sakura-chan is growing! That's so cool!"

"Come on, people 'grow' every day! Stop making it sound so strange…"

"It's because it _is_ strange. You still look like a seven years old brat."

A vein was seen twitching on Sakura's spacious forehead.

"Teme! You better treat Sakura better today! I won't hold back on you!"

"...You should threaten people of size."

"Ugh, you brat."

To complete the family, there was Naruto. Kakashi's demon; which meant that he was older than Sakura and Sasuke. Always cheery, clumsy, dumb and likeable. The perfect contrast with Sasuke-kun here. But he was the only one who Sasuke really talked a lot.

Sakura's face fell. Why couldn't he talk to her sweetly? (no wait, that's kinda impossible) Well…Or at least fluently like he did with Naruto? Even in her birthday… He was so unfair.

As those seven years went by, (and seven years is sure long enough) she did realize she was a little too rude with her own demon. She hesitated sometimes; thinking a punch there would surely hurt him. But that consideration didn't hit Sasuke. He never stopped treating her badly.

That thought never left her. The night arrived quickly and she was staring at the sky, praying to a star like she did every night. The bright moon was so breath-taking that she didn't notice the new presence in her room.

And that was bad. When a hand hit her nape lightly she yelled and turned around quickly, punching something.

"Damn, where did you get that strength? Your mother married a wrestling fighter or something?"

Oh... It was Sasuke's face...

"Shut up! And it was your fault; don't sneak into someone's room!"

"You know, I could have killed you." He showed the hand which he hit her. "You should pay more attention."

"…" Her expression changed. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood to argue with you." She looked down to the floor.

"…"

There was an awkward silence.

Her sight was filled with a little red box. It looked pretty hand-made and the wrapper was awfully messy.

"…What's this?"

"Take it."

"Is it for me?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"Sasuke… Are you giving me a birthday present?!"

"Just take the box."

"Of course I will!"

She tore the box open with her eyes shinning, just like a kid receiving her first Christmas gift. Her trembling hand opened the box and her eyes widened.

It was a pendant.

"It's… a gorilla."

"Aa."

She looked up at his smirking face. But then he stopped smirking at the thought that she was a girl. Girls don't like gorilla pendants. And Sakura was a damn sensitive girl; she sure is pissed off right now.

Crap.

"Hee.."

"…?"

"Teehee…Hahaha! Oh my god! There actually are gorillas pendants? Haha where did you get this?! Ha..haha! It's so funny!"

The raven haired boy sweat dropped, but chuckled at her smiling form. Good, it seemed that she liked it.

This was like an apocalypse for Sasuke's conscience. When they were younger, he really hated her. She was the responsible for separating him and his world, and he couldn't stand it: she was a freaking child! If someone would summon him, at least it should be a powerful and scary person! But… living with a girl who didn't drool all over him wasn't that bad after all. _And _she was starting to be more feminine.

But it was true: he wanted to treat her better. However, he just couldn't; every time he looked at her face, with those green eyes and long lashes he felt the urge of breaking that suffocating serene expression. Into an angry one. When she wasn't huffing and screaming at him, her face made him feel very uncomfortable.

By the way, he was very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Thanks Sasuke. Really." She finally said after taking her breath again.

"Hn. Happy birthday…" He looked away.

"Un!" She pulled her present close to her chest.

"…Cherry-chubby." Smirk.

"Hey! I was small and innocent when uncle called me that!"

"You still are."

…

Another awkward silence.

"Um…Do you think…" She trailed off.

Sakura sighed at his questioning look. She sat on her bed, placing her now favorite gift on her lap.

"Do you think we can get along better?"

* * *

"Man, I told you to get down here Sasuke!"

"Why do you always complain when I climb trees Sakura? It's annoying."

"…I don't know. I just don't like seeing you there while I'm down here. And eucalypt is such a tall tree! You might fall!"

"I climb trees since I was six."

"… Just, come here…"

Tap. In a flash, he was standing beside her, red eyes turning the air between them intimidating. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Now will you leave me alone?"

"..."

She didn't leave. He sighed.

"Come." He offered a friendly hand.

She hesitated before reaching for that cold pale palm. He took her next to the silvery trunk and placed her hand above smooth wood.

"Close your eyes." She did. The wind was blowing nicely through her face and she felt her muscles relax. She jumped as the next sentence he said touched her skin from behind her ear.

"Centre your chakra beneath your feet Sakura."

"Wha-?"

"Do it."

"…Are you going to teach me?"

"What does it look like?"

"…I'm sorry, I can't."

He pulled away from her and she was shocked as a feeling of disappointment filled her.

"Why not?"

"When I was six, ten years ago, uncle Kakashi tried to teach it to me. It was a disaster. I freaked out when I looked down and fell from the trunk."

"…"

"D-don't look at me like that! I'm afraid of height! I was hospitalized for at least five months!"

"So now you're never going to try it again?"

"…" She shocked her head slowly. He sighed.

"That's ridiculous, climbing trees is novice but important. I can't understand how could you accomplish our missions until now without knowing it…"

"Sasuke, I don't want it!"

"Then just trust me."

Emerald met ruby. And then awkward silence.

"I swear if anything happens to me is all your faul—"

"Nothing is going to harm you Sakura. I'm here."

…

"Focus on my face."

"H-how much high are we?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"D-don't let go of my hand Sasuke!"

"You're doing fine, I think I can let go."

She shut her eyes close. "N-no! You can't! No Sasuke! Don't do it please! I'm gonna die! Think about me once in your fucking life!"

"…I'm not holding your hand anymore." She opened her eyes and saw him rolling his eyes.

Goosebumps invaded her body and mind as she realized the feeling of being horizontally stood above almost the edge of an eucalyptus tree, her gorilla pendant hanging from her neck. It made her stomach go upside down and she couldn't resist a smile.

"I… did it."

"Hn." She made it in her first try?

Sakura stretched her arms in the level of her shoulders. "Oh I can't believe it! Oh kami this is so amazing! I feel like… like flying!"

"You'll get used to it."

"Woow! I can walk!!!" She passed by Sasuke carefully. "I bet I can also look dow—"

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

In a second, all her chakra control was gone and she screamed as her sandals started sliding across the straight trunk. Sasuke sighed heavily, why couldn't she stay quiet for once?

"Aaaaaaaahh!!"

And her body roughly stopped falling, making her gulp. An arm was around her waist and she couldn't breath.

"…Troublesome." Oh skies, what a lovely sound. She was alive.

--

"…It's so beautiful."

They were now sitting on the tallest stalk of that tree. The autumn evening was so relaxing to watch from there. She felt like jumping from there and spreading wings. Her demon was holding her from the waist so she wouldn't do something stupid.

"…Hey, thank you, Sasuke."

"Aa. It was about time for you to learn something."

"Why you…" She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

…

"But it really made me happy. Thanks."

Her lips met his cold pale skin for the first time. She kissed his cheek shyly.

* * *

Their lips crashed into each other in another hot kiss. Hands were sliding across sweaty bodies. The air was filled with hot breath puff as both lovers panted blissfully against the cold winter atmosphere.

"S-sasuke-kun…" She breathed out as they separated for air, lips bruised. "Uncle… A-and Naruto… Th-ah-ey might…"

"I don't give a shit about them now." His voice was husky by now.

He held her behind her knees and back, caring the kunoichi to his room in bridal style. He kissed her neck lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing at the new sensations running through her body.

Good. No one's at home.

Blam! The door was opened by an impatient foot and a back was pressed against it when Sasuke closed it for more privacy. She licked her lips as she reached for the knob and locked them, all the while smirking at her demon.

That was it.

"Damn Sakura… Don't tease me." He really had to warn her.

Her warm hands went beneath his shirt and caressed his skin, sending shivers down the demon's spine. "Why?" She whispered.

He took her hand and licked her fingers, his eyes staring at her. "Because I won't control myself for you." He smirked

Comas started spinning around his iris… And she wondered: Has those always been there? She had never seen his eyes like that.

And it was arousing.

She closed her eyes when her shirt was gone, exposing her bra with red dots' pattern. The pink haired figurine gasped when his hand went underneath it, touching her breast.

"S-sasuke…"

His large coat fell on the floor, circling their toe curled feet, his shirt followed. Sakura blushed when she looked at his muscled torso. His lips touched hers again and her bra was gone, her shorts too and she haven't noticed when.

…

"O…open your eyes…"

When she did, she felt a tear rolling through her cheek. He was so beautiful at that moment: his upper body sweaty and shining, his hips rocking against hers in a sensual and somewhat stylish way, his hair falling at the sides of his face… And his face. It was priceless. His lips were parted: he was panting, his brows frowned in concentration which touched Sakura and his eyes were looking at her with a look she couldn't read.

"Sa-sasuke…" Another moan escaped her lips as he hit her sweet spot. "Sasuke I…"

She threw her head back when he picked up speed.

"I… lo-ve y..." She whispered as she lifted her arm delicately and caressed his cheek. His movements were making difficult to speak or breath. "I-I lo… you…" She started crying but shocked her head when he stopped moving. He understood and kissed her neck, thrusting deeper. "Aah. I love..you." She sobbed. His response was the rest of their love making. His caresses, kisses, movements and responses became more passionate. She knew it meant:

_"So do I."_

Sakura was nineteen when she was taken by her partner of life.

* * *

If they knew it before… Maybe they would have never done that.

Maybe hypothetically they might have almost actually never done it.

"I know we were risking the circumstances! But why…"

"You have told me you read the book."

"Why haven't anybody told me that?! Told _us _that!!"

"We aren't allow—"

"Why?! Why the fuck not?!"

"Sakura, you are supp—"

"What's those fuckers' problem?!!" She fell on her knees and curled up.

"Sakura-chan…"

She stood up quickly, her eyes soaking. "I hate it… I hate them all!"

She ran.

"Sakura-cha--!!" A hand stopped him. His master looked angry.

She lied to him. They were irresponsible.

_"...Yes?"_

_"Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke."_

"No…no…fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!!"

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"I suggest you choose your words well Uchiha. You two have been accused."_

Her tears floated in the air and flew to the opposite way of the running kunoichi.

_"What?"__ Sakura appeared behind her demon._

_"May I come in? I'm Tsunade from the Department of External Regulation Infringement."_

_"…What does it means?"_

_"It means that I'm a demon that came to separate you two lovebirds."_

_"…"_

"Sasuke… Sasuke!"

_"You should know the rules." The old woman said as she took another sip of tea._

_"We don't care about the r—"_

_"Sasuke…" _

_"Tch."_

_"Could you explain the situation please?"_

_"Of course." She placed the cup in the table. "Look, I know you might be uncomfortable with this subject but… We know what you did."_

_"What…did we do?" She glanced at Sasuke and saw him glaring at the guest. He seemed… different._

_"As you know, we need a balance between the demon and the human world. Because we are different. So, to keep a barrier both worlds decided to create rules. And a regulation book! Which I bet you lazy asses didn't read!"_

_"…"_

_"And do you know what the main one is?"_

_"…Cooperation without love." Sakura whispered as she looked down to the wooden floor._

_--_

_--_

_"Hey demon."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Let's read this! Uncle said we MUST read it." He ignored her and kept reading his book. _

_She grunted and opened it. There was a sentence occupying the whole page._

_"Cooperation... without love."_

_Sasuke closed his book. She looked up at him. He glared at her._

_Silence..._

_"Ew!" They yelled as they left the room._

_..._

_"Oh Sakura! Did you read it?"_

_"Yeah, yeah!" She lied._

_"Remember it!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_--_

_--_

_"Oh, it seems you indeed know something."_

_"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "Be grateful that I let you enter my house."_

_"…"_

_"You might be the most hated organization ever." As he said that, his face changed into a disgusted one. "We know the fucking rules. Do you actually think people care about that pile of shit?"_

_"It seems you didn't know an important rule."_

_Tsunade closed her eyes impatiently. She took a scroll from her case and opened it._

_"Urgent Announcement. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke: 19 years old. June 15. Purity Link broken at 1:26am. Veredict: One hundred per cent guilty." She glared at the couple as they widened their eyes. "19 years old Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke: July 12, it seems that the level of-- "_

_"Stop!" _

_"...Haruno. __You lost your virginity to a demon. If you had read the book, you would know that Purity Link shows the Department--"_

_"Stop it! Shut up!...Wha..what the hell! You fucking stalkers!"_

_"__Sakura--"_

_"I-I know perfectly what we did that day…! And the other too!"_

_"Well, then you should know it's extremely against the rules. Don't underestimate the department. You can't escape this."_

_"Get out…" Sakura changed her mood easily when angry._

_"Tomorrow, at 3 pm we'll start the separation. Uchiha Sasuke…"_

_"I said out!"_

_"…You'll be sent back to our world."_

_Sakura balled her fists. Sasuke closed his eyes._

"_Haruno Sakura must not attend the process."_

_At this rate, the pink haired kunoi__chi was fighting hard against the unavoidable tears._

_"Any last comment?" …Such a cold woman._

_"Yes." Sasuke stood from the coach and wrapped his arms around his lover's tiny waist, pressing his lips above her neck, smirking and staring at Tsunade. "I don't regret one single second of those nights."_

…

_Before she was expelled from the house, she whispered sadly._

_"I'm sorry. I went through this too."_

_"Oh that is ironic."_

_And they shut the door in the guest's face. Before deciding to make love again… and again… and again…_

"Come back… Come back Sasuke!!" She screamed at the sky, her legs too tired to keep running.

* * *

Haruno Sakura walked through the narrow and packed streets of Konoha. She wasn't the all boyish and rude girl anymore… She had no reasons to be the all boyish and rude girl anymore. Without nicknames, yelling, kisses, caresses, punches…Love. And in some weird way hate.

_"I hate you, you know?"_

_"I know."_

_"I hate loving you."_

_"So do I."_

She missed him… She missed him badly. She was a grown up woman now, a medic nin in the hospital, no longer an elite shinobi. She didn't have her demon with her anymore… She felt it was useless, so she left Anbu. She was known. Known as the woman who lost her demon.

Maybe she deserved this. She would never forgive herself for not listening to her uncle when he said to be careful with the rules… He was always warning her, practically every day. That made Sakura distance herself from her father/uncle, they argued a lot. She had always thought they were not serious or that they didn't pay attention to that, I mean, it was their privacy right?

Wrong.

It's been what? Four years? Maybe. But it felt like Sasuke left yesterday… She could remember their last moments… They didn't leave her room once that day. And the day after that, they spent their last hours in the Eucalyptus woods.

--

--

_"Do you know... The meaning of the Eucalyptus?"_

_"It has a meaning?"_

_"It means 'well covered'."_

_"Do you think... the Eucalyptus trees will cover us?"_

_"...I don't think so."_

_--_

_--_

He was not the most comprehensive demon. He was not the talkative type, neither the social one. He was scary, dark, intimidating. Far from her childhood dreams…

And yet: so much better than that.

Ah…. There it is. Tears. Sakura didn't have the capacity of contain tears while thinking about Sasuke.

_"I miss you..."_

And through the narrow and packed streets of Konoha… She saw someone walking. It was a man, inside: a demon. He was walking towards her, stylish, so manly and tempting… Pale, pale skin that strangely matched with black, black hair.

"_Great Sakura, now you're starting to hallucinate." _It was Sasuke. She knew. That arrogant way of walking like a damn bastard…

Hey… But something was wrong, why wasn't he disappearing?

_He was getting closer._

Wait…

_And closer..._

Don't… Don't tell…

_And he passed through her. _

_Alive. Entire._

And he _touched _her. Their hands brushed.

And she couldn't avoid looking at his face. His eyes were looking down… But his long lashes couldn't hide his red iris. It was him.

One second. It lasted one second.

She was now holding something. She paused and brought it to her face.

It was a leaf. A heart shaped leaf.

Due to pure instinct, she smelled its scent.

Eucalyptus.

She turned around brutally. He stopped walking.

"Sasuke…?"

…

"No. It's nothing."

"If you say so..." Brown eyes glanced behind the demon shoulder. "You know, there's a girl there looking at you oddly."

"It's my lover."

"Wh-what?!" His new master was shocked now. The icecube? With a lover? And that cute, innocent looking chick?!

Sasuke passed by the now incredulous young man, his eyes closed. "I will visit her later."

"…Maybe you should." He ran and reached his demon. "We're staying here for just a couple of days after all."

"Hn."

"Aw. She is gone. Why didn't you talk to her?"

"I did. But I don't need words for that."

The demon and the human can never be together as lovers. It was just an agreement. The demon helps the human. Just that. Fate says so. Rules say so. There's a barrier. But love goes against it.

And a demon and a human were standing above the border of the barrier. Hands touching. Eyes meeting. They were not alone. Couples and couples were also standing there. A demon in one side, the human on the other. No rule can stop it.

You can't prevent this.

* * *

_If you liked it, thanks ^^ If you didn't, sorry for making you lost your time with, um…this. I personally think it is a bit lame (as always). But oh well XD _

_Yeah I know: Are there Eucalyptus trees in Konoha? Am... Well, I think not. But let's pretend. :D And no one told them thaaat rule because it's not allowed. Because the responsible ones are fuckers and stricts (very logical explanation). Reading the book is a must. But Kakashi did warn her. And they didn't listen or searched because love blinded them. (awwww. lame.) _

_I feel like this fanfic is so incomplete, I would like to write more, like the part when they got separated. But more than 5000 words is enough. I have to learn to control that... I think. Oh and lemon wasn't OOHH. It was simple, I would say it is lime, but I wanted that. I mean, this fic doesn't match with an detailed, explicit lemon XD It just doesn't. (but for you to know, there had been foreplay ;D I just didn't write it. *foxy grin*)_

_Review if you want xD_


End file.
